Data security is important, especially in an enterprise environment. For example, a large corporation may store information about its employees that the corporation and/or the employee may want to keep confidential. However, some managers may need access to subsets of the data for managerial tasks.
Often, data is stored in a database with relational attributes. For example, all information about a particular employee may be arranged in one row of a table or may otherwise be associated with an employee. For some applications, data regarding an entity, such as an employee, may be persisted as an object for data access. Often, a user, such as a manager, accessing information in the object may have limited clearance to view only a subset of information in the object. The manager may also have access to a limited number of objects. Thus, applying security at the data object level may be insufficient.